Nightmare Logos: Remastered
WARNING: This companies contains some scary, nightmare, and creepy logos. If you are scared because of them, you have been warned. This page was inspired by MrAwesome300 and based from CLG Wiki. Here is the full list of the companies that have at least one nightmare logo. By clicking in the name of one company from the list, you'll access to the page of the company in question. Feel free to add more to the list. At the moment there are 210 companies with 245 logos. Now you can create a video with these logos below. 20th Century Fox Television-3rdSense-3-G Home Video-ABC-Action International Pictures-A.K.A. Cartoon-The ABM Group-Amrit Kalamandir-Angry Dragon Entertainment-Air Programs International-Apple Films-Arcade Pictures-Arman Julian Productions-Ascot Elite Entertainment Group-Associated Television-Asymmetrical Productions-Atlas International-Authority Films-A.V.M.-Chitramala Combines-Balakrishna Movies-Bang! Bang! Films-BBC Multimedia-BBC Television-BBC Video-Big Ape Productions-Bing Crosby Productions-Blancic Video-Boje Buck Filmproduktion-Bravo-Bryanston Pictures-Buddha Pictures-Caballero Control Corporation Home Video-Canadian Video Factory-Carlton Video-Carrey Video-Castle Home Video-Caution Video-CBC-Century Motion Picture & Dist. Co., Ltd.-Cheri Sundae Productions-CBS Productions-Cocinor-Colcultura-Colisuem Films-Colombiana De Television-Comedy Central Productions-Constantin Films-Creature Features Productions-Crown Movie Classics-Dan Curtis Productions-Darclight Films-Dark Castle Entertainment-Darkwoods Productions-Deep Water-Derann Video (Greece, or should be UK)-Dhandayuthapani Films-DiC Entertainment-Do Re Creativa TV-Dwarakish Chitra-Ear Booker Productions-El Niño Films-Emperor Edutainment-Emperor Multimedia Group-Epic Music Video-Erry Vision Films-Fabrica-Fangoria Films-Fat Dog Productions-Feng Huang Motion Picture Co. (Hong Kong)-Film and Drama Youth Organisation (FADYO)-Films Incorporated-Fox Reality Original-Fu Hsiang Film Company Limited (Taiwan)-Genesis Home Video-Georgia Public Television-Gorgon Video-Ghost House Pictures-Golden Book Video-Golden Dragon Cambodian Video-Gracie Films-Grand National Pictures-Guillotine Films (Canada)-Hi-Tech Video (Greece)-A Hikon Film-Horror Factory-Hendring Limited (UK)-Impact Pictures-Imperial Entertainment-Industrial Records Video-Infogrames-Interglobal Video-International Rainbow Pictures-ITC Entertainment Group-Jubilee Productions-Kanaal 2-Klasky-Csupo-KM Video-KWSU-Laser Video-Laurel Entertainment-Lean-M-Legal Video-Lisberger Studios-LK-TEL Video-Lorimar Television-Lumiton-Lynch/Frost Productions-macOS-Mad Dog Productions-Majesco Entertainment-Manish Films-Manoli Films-Master Arts Video-Media Blasters-Media West Home Video-Mehboob Productions Ltd.-Merlin Video-Messrs Issardas Naoomal-Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures-Metromedia Producers Corporation-MGM Television-Mimi Video-MTE-MTV IDs-Murghan Enterprise-Mushroom Pictures-Nasir Hussain Films-National Arts-NBC News Productions-Nickelodeon ID's-Nightime-Nintendo-North American Releasing-Ontario Educational Communications Authority-Oxymoron Entertainment-Oz Film Company-Palace Video-Paramount Television-PFFR Productions-PlayStation-PolyGram Video-Prism Entertainment-Producciones Optimist, S.A.-Public Broadcasting Service-Rainbow Releasing Productions-Ramsay Productions-Rank Home Video-Red Hour Film-Regal Entertainment, Inc.-Renaissance Pictures-Revue Studios-Rex Films Home Video-Roadshow Entertainment-Saturn Productions-Screen Gems-Serama Film Corporation-Shakeel Pictures-Sham Ralhan Productions-Shun Yee Film Company-Slaughterhouse Entertainment-Shivalik Films-Sideshow Cinema-Simitar Entertainment-Sinister Cinema-Snee-Oosh-Sony Computer Entertainment-Spartan Productions-Spitfire Records-Starbreeze Studios-Starry Night Productions-Strand Releasing-Stretch Films-Studio Gigante-SuperVideo-Swan Productions-Synergistic Software-Team Happy Rainbow Panda Bears-Tele Monte Carlo-THX-Tiger Productions-Tigon Studios-Time-Life Television-Time-Life Video-Toei Home Video-Toppic Video-Trishul-Troma Entertainment-Trouble-TSR Games-UAV Corporation-United Movie Makers-Universal Television-Ushasri Productions-Vadimon Video-Valve Corporation-Viacom-VID-Video Collection International-Videoman Internacional-Videovan Entertainment-VideΩmega Entertainment-Vidyashree Pictures-View Askew Productions-Virgin Vision-Vision Scape Interactive-VIVA Films-Volition-Walt Disney Home Entertainment-Weiss Global Productions-WGBH-Wild Horse Productions-Wolfpack Studios-Worldvision Home Video-Windchill Films-Windows 1.0/2.0-Yaghava Productions-Zombastic Productions, Inc. Top 3 Countries with most "Nightmare Logos" companies (excluding USA): # India: 25 # United Kingdom: 18 # Hong Kong: 8 Category:Remastered Category:Logos that put Murdoc in T H E B A T H Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Unscary Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:White Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Pink logos Category:Red Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:White Text Logos Category:Boring Logos Category:Annoying Logos Category:2002 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Logos that are taken over by SONY Category:Very Common Logos Category:Logos that scare autistic people Category:Logos that scare Dora Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Pikachu Category:Logos that scare Togepi Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that could not scare Cailou Category:Logos that scare the Pink Puffle Category:Logos that could not scare Mr20ThCenturySamInc Category:Logos That scare Nickelodeon Movies Category:Logos That scare Scary Mario Face Category:Evil logos Category:Logos that do not scare Martin2012 Category:Logos tha scare Martin2012 Category:Logos taken from Liberty's Kids Category:Logos that don't scare Richard2007 Category:2017 Category:Logos that don't scare anybody! This ain't scary Category:Logos that Scare benka-b4 (KB123) Category:Sony Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that put Murdoc in T H E B A T H Category:Logos that make Pink Puffle scream & cry Category:Zoo-Wee-Mama! Category:Logos that not scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that not scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare TheLegoDude Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Scariest logos in the world Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Category:Look out you are gonna crash!!!!!!! Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Zooming Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1976 Category:Unscary Logos Category:Simple Logos Category:Rare Logos Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Favorite Logos Category:Evil Logos Category:V Category:I Category:A Category:C Category:O Category:M Category:Top Pages Category:Logos owned by Viacom Category:Digimon Emperor's Minions Category:Karma houdini Category:Lavender Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Logos that cause Down Syndrome Category:Zazoo's Friends Category:Friend of a hero Category:Anti-Villains Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Rude Logos Category:Redeemed villains Category:Extremely Scary Logos Category:Logos that shouldn't exist Category:Logos worse then S from Hell Category:Viacom Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:GULP Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:Logos that are still scary Category:If you think you can scare me, you are pretty wrong! Category:Horror ranked logos! Category:1976 Category:Fancy Logos V Category:Logos that run amok Category:Slytherins Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Bullies Category:Nightmares everywhere by these logos Category:1981 Category:Horror logos! Category:Logos worse then shadow projects dog Category:The most scariest logo that scares all Cartoon Network characters Category:Logos that made Minecraft Steve fall from a cliff and die Category:Logos that make babies cry. Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:SO MANY CATEGORIES Category:Villains Category:Evil mask logos Category:Bad people Category:Human eater Category:Strongest Logo Ever Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:VSВИD's Scary Logos Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Logos that make Ruby Ran away Category:Troublemakers Category:Successful Villains Category:Pure-Blood Category:Logos even worse than Max and Ruby 0004 Category:Logos that have Lost Logo Category:Pure-Blood Supremacists Category:Logos that have a 20% cooler! Category:Logos that are worse than Demonic Furbies Category:Logos that never scared people who are used to the logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1986 Category:Logos that chases BND Category:Control Freaks Category:V of Doom Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Don't you dare Category:Logos that make Lilly Cry Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Loud Logos Category:Logos that scare Russiaball Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Logos that scared Iggy Koopaling Category:Logos that scares Gravity Falls Category:Logos that scare timmylogo Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that scare Rayman Category:I ship Rayman with Megurine Luka Category:P Category:Izza Category:Logos that scare Nyami from pop'n music Category:Nyami x KAITO Category:I ship Nyami with Kaito Category:Timer from pop'n music dies at Nyami and KAITO's wedding Category:Logos that scare KAITO Category:KAITO has to fight AMBRE Category:AMBRE wins Category:T Category:Qwertyuiop Category:Articles with swearing catagories Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Do I have to follow you all day? Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Logos that act like Adam Lanza Category:Logos that act like 6IX9INE Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:Logos that act like Playboi Carti Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:Children Category:Brothers Category:Preschoolers Category:Americans Category:2000 births Category:Boys Category:Older Brothers Category:Bullies Category:Males Category:Amok Runners Category:Picky Eaters Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Tantruming youngsters Category:Disrespectful children Category:Aggressive Children Category:Supernanny's worst children Category:Jealous Children Category:Spankers Category:Children who throw tantrums Category:Good Manners Category:YouTube users Category:Hitters Category:Violent Children Category:Spoiled brats Category:Children who hit their parents Category:Fussy eaters Category:Children who are mean to Jo Frost Category:Sons Category:Children with an explosive temper Category:Children that Slur Category:Little Well-Behaved Children Category:Children who are being mean to their parents Category:Children who are being mean to their siblings Category:Toddlers Category:Name callers Category:Erratic Children Category:Children who fight with their siblings Category:Children who terribly lost control Category:Children who act like venom from spiderman 3 Category:Children who look like Bart Simpson Category:Children who act like Stewie Griffin Category:Children who act like Bowser from Super Mario Category:Children who act like Bart Simpson Category:Boys that are villains Category:Children Who Love SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Jerks Category:Children who make me sick Category:Villains Category:Children with attitude Category:Children with anger issues Category:Children born in April Category:Supervillains Category:Children who act like Kaiden McKinney from Reno, Neveda Category:Kids who act like hurricanes Category:Well Behaved Children after Jo left Category:Terrible 4s Category:Sleep Separation Episodes Category:April births Category:4 year old boys Category:Creepy Children Category:Children who act like Master Frown from Unikitty! Category:Four year olds Category:Asw Category:Who the episode was mostly about Category:Four year old boys Category:Boys that are 4 Category:Children who act like Matthew Bradbury from the Bradbury-Lambert family Category:Children who act like Darth Vader from Star Wars Category:A names Category:Andrews Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:Disrespectful children who went into timeout Category:Children who act like Mary Ann from the Agate family Category:First Sons Category:Boys with a Category:Children who act like julian albans from wonder Category:4 Category:Ages Category:Children who should see Dr. Phil Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All-Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Characters of All-Time Category:People with the deceased Category:Children who should have gotten a spanking when he or she misbehaves Category:Children who fart alot Category:Children who act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Children who act like Rex from Babe Category:Children who act like Meghann Cooke from the Cooke family Category:Children who act like Cody from DaddyOFive Category:Children who act like Angel Guzman from Stand and Deliver Category:Children who act like orla bates from the bates family Category:Children who act like Caillou From GoAnimate Category:Should get expelled from all schools in us and Canada Category:Brats Category:Silly Billy Category:Whiny Children Category:Selfish Kid Category:Children who act like Beezle from Unico Category:Children who act like USAball Category:Children who act like Henry Bowers Category:Children who need to be on Beyond Scared Straight Category:Children who need to be sent to the Mental Hospital Category:Children who act like Omar Mateen Category:Children who act like George Zimmerman Category:Children who act like Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold Category:Children who act like Donald Trump Category:Children who act like Junior from Problem Child Category:Children who act like Adam Lanza Category:Children who act like Justin Bieber Category:Children who act like 6IX9INE Category:Children who act like Jane Kangaroo Category:Only disrespectful child Category:Children who act like Playboi Carti Category:Children who act like Osama Bin Laden Category:Xing ling Category:Children who should be sent for Boot Camp Category:Children that make you go ���� Category:Children who act like Lil Gideon from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Vinnie the Bully Engine Category:Children who act like Baldi Category:Children who act like Lil Pump Category:Children who act like Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter Category:Children who act like Angelica Pickles Category:Logos That make babies cry Category:Useless Spam Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:Outdated lists Category:Logos that scare Ronald McDonald Category:K Category:R Category:Tek